Secretos
by A.Gedeon
Summary: Veamos... son 15 hombres, mas los chicos de donde vivía... eso sumaria... muchos?... Papá, ojalá pudieras explicarme el porque me mandaste con la familia Vongola y no me permitiste quedar en Ikebukuro con mi hermano... HaremxLectora. Dejen sus bellos comentarios gracias :3. Lamento el titulo, pero esta vez lo elegí yo, no Gedeon. :s no nos odien mucho por este Crossover.


_Ni Durarara! ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn es de nuestro dominio, pertenecer a sus correspondientes creadores Ryohgo Narita y Akira Amano._

 _NOTA: Es un crossover de las antes mencionadas series de anime._

 _Las apariencias de los personajes todas son del futuro, pero con edades diferentes, que se especifican mas adelante._

 _Esto es algo nuevo, espero les guste y si no, bueno igual deben dejar sus comentarios, para así informarnos y evitar volver a hacer este tipo de trabajos, apreciamos todo tipo de comentarios, destructivos, haters, fans, kawaii y mas._

* * *

— **Un Adiós y un Hola—**

* * *

 _POV PROTAGONISTA_

Papá y Onii-chan decidieron que viviría con una nueva familia en una nueva ciudad llamada Namimori, me comentaron que la familia era algo grande, bueno creo que podría ser divertido…

Nombre: (T/N) Heiwajima

Edad: 20

Aspecto: 1,63 cm, delgada, cabello (C/C), largo hasta la cintura y ojos ambarinos idénticos a los ojos de su hermano y su padre.

Después de que mamá muriera, papá y Onii-chan se encargaban de traer dinero a la casa, nunca me falto dinero de eso quedo muy segura, papá viajando a todas partes del mundo pues es un Químico físico nuclear reconocido mundialmente y solicitado por muchos ya que sus investigaciones siempre han sido de gran ayuda a la ciencia de esta índole y luego esta Onii-chan… que se volvió guardaespaldas de un cobrador de deudas y eso lo mantenía siempre fuera de casa, siempre estaba sola, luego coincidíamos todos pero era raro… en fin ya no quiero causarles mas molestias…

—Vamos (T/N)-chan no tienes porque estar deprimida—

—Uhm… si tienes razón Onix—

Nombre: Onix

Raza: gato

Aspecto: pelaje gris y ojos verde, es macho.

—Estaré contigo en todo momento y si esos lobos intentan algo contigo sin duda los atacare y sin piedad—

—Gracias Onix—

Pero no entiendo, porque me tenia que mandar tan lejos de Tokyo… tanta era su desesperación por que me fuera?… Ya no importa, solo espero que papá y Onii-chan estén bien…

—Vamos (T/N)-chan todo estará bien—

—Hmm… si si eso espero, lo que no quiero es causarles mas molestias—

—No lo haras—

—Ya ya, tienes razón—

Hmmm oh… al parecer mis cosas han llegado ya, que servicio tan veloz, con razón se llaman Hermes, haha… ay están dos hombres y un niño afuera, seguro serán los hermanos de los que tanto me comento mi padre y mi onii-chan…

—Hola, buenos dias—

—Buenos días, tu debes ser (T/N)—

—Si, un gusto…—

—Oh perdón me llamo Reborn y ellos son mis hermanos el pequeño Fuuta y Squalo—

—Un gusto Reborn-san, Squalo-san y Fuuta-kun—

—NE! Tu eres nuestra nueva hermana! eres muy linda, podemos jugar juntos!—

—Hahaha si claro que podemos Fuuta-kun—

—Bien pasa— dijo el albino

Los 3 pasaron y te llevaron directo a la sala de estar, sin duda seria algo nuevo, el lugar era enorme…

—Bueno ya nos conoces a nosotros 3, ahora faltan los demás, pero a ellos los conocerás en cuanto lleguen— dijo Reborn

—Bien—

Entonces entro un cuarto, era rubio, alto y con tatuajes, te recordaba a tu hermano de alguna forma, solo que este se notaba mas feliz y animado…

—Oh! así que ella es nuestra nueva hermana, un gusto soy Dino—

—Mucho gusto Dino, yo soy…—

—Heiwajima (T/N) , lo se, es bueno tener a una chica entre nosotros—

—Uh… gracias—

Sonrojaste por sobremanera, era muy lindo sin duda y esos lentes que traía sin duda le hacían ver mas guapo…

—Dino, ay alguien mas?—

—Hmmm… creo que esta Mokuro, Hibari, pero Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato y Lambo no deben tardar en llegar—

—Bien, llámales a estos dos, mientras esperaremos a que los otros 4 lleguen—

—Hi hi…—

Dino salió de la habitación y fue en busca de los otros dos hermanos presentes, después de un rato regreso con estos dos.

—Kufufufu, que tenemos aquí, una nueva presa para mi, hermanos no se hubieran molestado—

—Es nuestra nueva hermana Mokuro— dijo Reborn

—Oh… bueno será un poco mas difícil de lo que pensé, un gusto soy Mokuro—

—Un gusto Mokuro, soy…—

—Heiwajima (T/N) , ya nos habían contado de tu llegada herbívora—

—Oh… bueno—

—Me llamo Kyoya—

—Un gusto Kyoya—

Volviste a sonrojar, tantos hombres guapos siendo hermanos era un sueño de seguro, si su hermano los viera seguro los mataba a todos…

—Ahora debemos esperar a los otros— dijo Reborn

—Bien— respondieron los hermanos a su manera

Todos se sentaron en el sofá gigante que estaba, entonces escucharon una puerta abrirse, dejando ver a 4 hombres…

—OH PERO SI YA A LLEGADO MI HERMANITA!—

Grito un hombre con cabellos estilo punk y unas gafas de sol, corrió a abrazarte y tu solo pudiste sonrojar, era muy lindo sin duda.

—Me llamo Lussuria, puedes pedirme lo que quieras!—

—Gracias Lussuria— sonrojo

—Los otros son Xanxus, de cabellos negros y el adorno de la cola de mapache en su cabello, el rubio con la tiara es Belphegor, alado de el esta un hombre alto con barba y bigote sumamente graciosos el es Levi, el solo sigue a todos lados a Xanxus y el chico con cabello color verde agua es Fran— dijo Lussuria

—Oh, un placer— saludaste

—Ushishishi, que niña tan guapa ah!—

—Bel-nii, es su hermana no debe tener pensamientos sucios con ella—

—Callate rana estupida—

—Silencio basuras—

Xanxus se movió de su lugar y se dirigió justo a donde estabas, se quedo a milímetros de tu cara, solo pudiste sonrojar y sonreír, lo único que podías pensar era que esos eran tus nuevos hermanos, no era como si pudieran besarte o si?…

—Tu no eres mi hermana— dijo Xanxus

—Oh… hmmm…—

Asentiste y no le ibas a obligar a aceptarte, si el no quería estaba bien, ademas, no eran hermanos realmente…

—Xanxus, te voy a pedir que calmes tus impetuos—dijo Reborn

—Como sea, ya eh dicho que no le aceptare como mi hermana— respondió

—Reborn-san no tiene porque exigirle nada Xanxus-san, yo estoy bien—

Respondiste con una cálida sonrisa, te dolían las palabras del susodicho pero ni hablar, tenias que aceptarlas.

—VALE VALE! MUCHO DRAMA!— dijo Dino

—Tienes razón, debemos esperar a los que faltan— respondió Reborn

No paso ni media hora cuando los 4 faltantes llegaron.

—Al fin llegan, que tal la universidad?— pregunto Dino

—Cansada, tantas materias me abruman, gracias al cielo solo estoy por el baseball—

—Y que tal tu Hayato, Tsuna?—

—Fácil, no se ni porque sigo estudiando, todo lo que ven ya lo se— respondió el peliblanco

—Hehehe… me imagino— dijo Dino rascando su nuca

—Por mi parte estuvo bien, me divertí, por cierto hoy se integro un nuevo compañero de clases y es amable— dijo el castaño

—Que bueno Tsu-kun y que tal tu Lambo?—

—Común, de no ser por I-pin sin duda moriría de aburrimiento—

—Y cuando se harán novios ah?—

—Re…reborn-nii, etto… ella no me gusta— respondió sonrojado

—Bueno ya, les presento a su nueva hermana, (T/N)-chan… oh espero no te moleste que te llame así— dijo Dino volteando a verte

—No me molesta, Dino-san y es un gusto chicos—

Les brindaste una cálida sonrisa a lo que los 3 hermanos a excepción de uno respondió, pero bueno, 3 de 4 no estaba mal…

—Soy Takeshi— dijo sonriente

—Soy Lambo, por favor cuenta conmigo en todo— dijo guiñando un ojo

—Hayato—

—Y yo soy Tsunayoshi, pero dime Tsuna o Tsu, como mas te acomodes—

—Yo soy Heiwajima (T/N)—

—Bueno aun falta uno, pero somos todos los presentes— dijo Reborn

—Falta uno Reborn-san?—

—Si… hmm uno de los que falta debe estar en este momento en TV—

Squalo prendió la TV y justo estaba en un concierto que transmitían, no era reciente pero salía su hermano…

—El es Byakuran, aunque utiliza un nombre de famoso claro, se hace llamar Rui Nero—

Te quedaste sorprendida, habías escuchado de ese cantante, era muy famoso, si no mal recordabas en tu antigua universidad se hablaba de el y su banda, todas las chicas de tu clase soñaban con el y morían por el, si supieran todas esas chicas que ahora vivias con sus hermanos, seguro te arrancaban los ojos o algo…

—Jajaja… — soltaste una risita

—Uh?… que pasa (T/N)-chan?— pregunto Dino

—Nada, solo recordaba un poco de mis antiguas compañeras de clases—

—Los recuerdos son buenos— hablo Tsuna

—Lo son Tsuna-san… uh… donde esta…—

Tomaste tu barbilla en forma de duda, buscabas tu bolso donde tenias a tu fiel compañero Onix…

—Que pasa (T/N)-chan?— dijo Takeshi

—No han visto mi…—

Pero de repente salto un gato en tu regazo, dejando completamente sorprendidos a todos los hermanos presentes, de donde había salido un gato gris con un collar negro y con piedreria…

—Oh lo lamento, el es Onix, espero no les moleste—

—En lo absoluto, será bueno tener una mascota igual— dijo Dino

—MASCOTA! COMO QUE MASCOTA! YO SOY EL COMPAÑERO DE ARI-CHAN! MALDITOS LOBOS! DEPREDADORES!—

Todos solo podían escuchar el maullido del animal, se escuchaba molesto, pero la única que podía entenderlo eras tu, solo pudiste sonreír con una gotita en la sien, pensando en si pudieran ellos entender lo que decía, de seguro le odiarían.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos te diremos un poco de nosotros y empiezo yo, Vongola Reborn, trabajo como detective de primera división y también privado, tengo 31—

—Yo soy Vongola Dino, soy profesor de preparatoria, cualquier duda que tengas con gusto te ayudare, tengo 29—

—Squalo, entrenador de Kendo y esgrima de manera profesional, 28 años—

—Xanxus, abogado, 27 años—

—Lussuria, estilista profesional y diseñador de moda, la mejor si puedo presumir, 26 años y por favor ven conmigo en todo lo que desees de ropa, con gusto la haré para ti—

—Kyoya, 25 años, inspector policial—

—Kufufufu… Mokuro, próximo a graduarme de doctor neurocirujano, 24, por favor acude conmigo cada que te sientas mal— sonrío

—Belphegor y Fran son gemelos 23 años, ambos son actores— dijo Reborn

—Hi Takeshi, 22 años, estudio en la universidad con una beca de baseball y próximamente en las ligas mayores—

—Hayato, 21, estudiante de finanzas y economía—

—Tsuna, tengo 20 y estudio sociología, espero que vayas a la misma universidad que nosotros—

—Lambo, 15 años, por favor cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en decirme—

—Y YO! FUUTA! Tengo 9 años… podemos jugar cuando quieras!—

Sonreíste, sin duda era una familia grande y parecía que se divertían mucho… ademas uno de ellos tenia la edad de tu hermano amado…

—Hahaha es un gusto chicos, y Mokuro-san, usted tiene la edad de mi hermano—

—Oh, entonces será al que mas te apegues!— dijo triunfante

—No lo creo, Onii-chan es al único que estoy apegada, no se ofendan chicos—

—No importa, haz estado mas con el que con nosotros— dijo Dino

—Vale, ya suficiente, ahora vamos a tu habitación, esperamos sea de tu agrado— dijo Reborn

Y sin mas te llevaron a tu nueva recamara, sin duda era grande y acogedora, hermosa, cabían todas tus cosas a la perfección…

—Gracias chicos, son muy amables—

—Ten un mapa para que no te pierdas— dijo Squalo entregandote unas hojas

—Oh gracias Squalo-san, me servirán mucho—

—BUENO! NOS VAMOS TE DEJAMOS QUE TE INSTALES Y CENAMOS A LAS 8! ES UNA NORMA…— dijo Reborn sacando a todos

Al fin estabas sola, te tiraste en tu nueva cama y Onix te salto al pecho, le acariciaste y rascaste sus orejas.

—Me pregunto como estará Onii-chan?—

 _CON TU HERMANO_

—QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! COMO QUE LA MANDASTE CON LA FAMILIA VONGOLA, MALDITO VIEJO, YO PODIA CUIDARLA!—

—Shizuo, por favor, comprende, yo estoy fuera siempre y tu igual, ella estaba prácticamente sola todo el día—

—ES MI HERMANA, MALDITA SEA… GRRRR!… Y porque no me lo dijiste antes—

—Porque temia que me lanzaras algo—

—Que va… sabes que odio la violencia—

—Como sea, ahora acéptalo—

—NO NO LO ACEPTO! En cuanto tenga tiempo iré por ella y la traeré de vuelta a Ikebukuro… quieras o no—

—Shizuo… por favor—

—YA EH DICHO!—

Este azoto la puerta rompiéndola…

—Ahhh… esta es la quinta o quizás la sexta vez que rompe la misma puerta…—

Dijo moviendo su cabeza, con una gotita en la sien y su whisky en la mano, no podía controlar a su hijo, era imposible, después de todo era el hombre mas fuerte de Ikebukuro y quizás de todo Tokyo…

—Maldito viejo… como se atreve a separarme de mi hermana… iré a golpear algo… o a Izaya… lo que sea—

Salió de la enorme mansión en la que vivía su padre y fue directo a sacar su ira y su coraje, no lo permita, eras su pequeña hermana y te mandaba con una familia que el desconocía por completo, por dios, su padre si que estaba loco…

—Pronto iré por ti (T/N)-chan…y también por Onix—

 _CONTIGO_

—ACHOOO!— estornudaste

—(T/N)-chan, estas bien?—

—A si, no te preocupes Onix, seguro que alguien estaba hablando de mi—

—Imposible no hacerlo, eras la mas popular en todas partes y también la mas temida, después de todo Shizuo se hacia cargo de eso—

—Hahaha… Shizuo…Onii-chan… espero que Izaya-kun no le haga enfadar mucho—

—No pidas imposibles (T/N)-chan—

—Lo se, Onix… por cierto debería tomar una ducha y prepararme para cenar, no quiero romper con sus tradiciones en esta casa—

—Bien, también me alistare—

—Buen Onix—

Una pequeña caricia en su cabeza basto para que Onix asintiera y comenzara a acicalarse, tomo su toalla y fue al baño que tenia en su habitación, tomo una larga y caliente ducha, estabas cansada, fue un viaje pesado, solo querías comer algo y dormir… mañana estaría en una universidad diferente, no querías pero ni hablar, tenias que acoplarte a esto, no le ibas a causar mas molestias a tu padre y a tu hermano, que tanto habrían echo ya por ti…

—Me haré mas fuerte para ustedes… Onii-chan… Papá…—

Saliste de la ducha y te cambiaste, eran las 6, tenias 2 horas antes de la cena, así que decidiste arreglarte, te colocaste un vestido sencillo y unos zapatos de piso, secaste tu cabello y lo peinaste, ya estaba listo y aun eran las 7:30, antes demorabas dos o 3 horas haciendo todo eso, pero esta vez no, cada vez mejorabas mas tu limite.

—Vamos Onix—

Este salir primero y tu cerraste la puerta de tu habitación, en ese momento iba pasando Dino, al parecer tu habitación y su habitación estaban en la misma planta y el mismo pasillo, que bueno, el te recordaba a tu hermano…

—(T/N)-chan vamos juntos a cenar?—

—Claro, Dino-san—

Este se volteo y te acorralo contra la pared, quedando muy cerca de tu cara.

—Dime Dino-nii—

—Di…Dino-nii—

—Mejor—

Tomo con delicadeza tu rostro y te dio un beso cerca de tus labios, lo cual te hizo sonrojar, Onix solo le rasguñaba y le maullaba molesto, pero Dino ni se inmutaba.

—Me recuerda a mi hermano Shizuo—

—Uh… porque?— dijo algo molesto

—Porque el también tiene el cabello rubio, aunque el es mas alto que usted—

—Como te dije que me dijeras?—

—Dino-nii, lo lamento…—

—No te preocupes, pero no que no se vuelva a repetir—

—HI HI!— dijiste animada

Ambos fueron directo al comedor, se sentaron juntos, después de todo era al que por ahora estabas mas apegada, todos los hermanos les vieron celosos, pero trataban de disimularlo, la comida fue tranquila, habían unos que hablaban mas que otros y otros que hablaban de cosas repulsivas como Mokuro, que no dejaba de hablar de cosas del cerebro y similares… a veces daba asco, podías imaginar todo eso en la comida…

La comida termino y volviste a regresar con Dino a tu habitación, te dio un beso cerca de tus labios, deseándote buenas noches, sonrojaste y le deseaste buenas noches.

—MALDITOS LOBOS! SI SHIZU-CHAN ESTUVIERA AQUI, YA LOS HUBIERA GOLPEADO!HMMM…—

—Hahaha no es para tanto Onix, aunque conociendo a Shizuo…—

Entonces comenzó a sonar tu móvil, era la canción favorita de tu hermano, así que por ende diste por echo de que era el, pues era su tono exclusivo…

—ONII-CHAN!— dijiste feliz

—Como estas?, esos malditos no han querido sobrepasarse? por cierto cuantos son?—

—Hahaha, estoy bien onii-chan, no me han echo nada y son… 15—

—TODOS HOMBRES!—

—Si… porque Onii-chan?—

—Ese maldito viejo… pronto iré por ti—

—ENSERIO!—

—Si y ni el viejo ni nadie podrá alejarte de mi—

—Hahaha que celoso onii-chan, por cierto te escuchas agitado—

—Ah si, estoy persiguiendo a Izaya—

—OH! Iza-chan, podrías pasármelo?—

—UUUUUGH! BIEN! IZAYAAAAAAAAA ATRAPALO!—

—Hola?—

—Iza-chan! como estas?—

—Mi querida (T/N)-chan estoy bien, ya sabes tratando de matar a tu hermano como siempre, tu como estas, me dijeron que ya no estas en Ikebukuro?—

—Si, ya no vivo mas ahí… cuida bien de Onii-chan y por favor no le mates aun—

—HI HI! Le dejare vivir un poco mas y por cierto, si el no va por ti, yo si—

—Hahaha Iza-chan, te extraño—

—También te extraño cariño, pero animate, podemos hablar por móvil o por mail—

—No es lo mismo—

—Lo se… bueno te paso a tu hermano—

—Gracias Iza-chan por cierto saludame a Namie—

—Claro, nos vemos pronto (T/N)-chan… TU TELEFONO SHIZU-CHAN!—

—Hola?—

—Onii-chan, tengo que colgar, es tarde y tengo clases mañana—

—Bien bien, no dejes que nadie te toque, si quieres que estos sigan vivos—

—Lo que tu digas Onii-chan—

—Te quiero— dijo bajito para que Izaya no le escuchara

—También te quiero mucho Onii-chan, te manda saludos Onix—

—Yo igual—

—Buenas noches Onii-chan, bye bye—

—Buenas noches (T/N)-chan—

Colgaste y pusiste una gran sonrisa, sin duda les extrañabas, no solo a Izaya o a tu hermano, sino también a todos los que habías conocido, querías volver a abrazar a tu hermano y que este alborotara tu cabello…

Te colocaste la pijama y te metiste a las sabanas, estabas lista para dormir…

—Buenas noches Onix—

—Buenas noches (T/N)-chan—

Caíste rendida sin duda estabas agotada, había sido un día pesado y hablas conocido a mucha gente, estabas feliz…

 _POV REBORN_

Esta niña es increíble, será por eso que su padre y el nuestro la mandaran con nosotros… El viejo nunca deja de darnos sorpresas, espero que sea algo muy muy bueno.

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 _ **Gambit y Gedeon responden:**_

— _Hola personitas, aquí les traemos un nuevo trabajo que nos salió de la nada, ya que Gedeon estaba viendo Drrr! y yo volviendo a ver KHR! y dijimos "PORQUE NO!" así que si, mas adelante se conocerán todos los personajes, será algo difícil de hacer pero sin duda no imposible, hahaha y también leímos… bueno Gedeon leo la reseña de "Conflict Brothers" y dijo que se le hacia muy divertido pero con diferente trama, bueno el punto es que esta historia pinta para mas de 30 capítulos, hasta ahora la mas larga…_

 _NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!_

 _No nos odien mucho por esto! :D_

 _CIAOSSU Y BYE BYE_


End file.
